


Law of Fives

by bonjourmarlene



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Dentist AU, F/F, Femslash Big Bang, June challenge, but leigh is only mentioned in like one sentence??, i didn't find any way to include jesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmarlene/pseuds/bonjourmarlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade doesn't like dentists but she's forced to go when her wisdom tooth acts up and she keeps somehow running into the dentist's assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Fives

**One**. Jade really hated going to the dentist. The first conclusion people came to when she told them this little detail about herself was as follows: she didn’t like noisy and sharp objects in her mouth. And she left them believe it because the truth wasn’t exactly embarrassing but it still caused her heart to give a little squeeze.

She didn’t hate _all_ dentist assistants because that would be wrong but she definitely had a slight dislike towards slim, beautiful and – as unfair as it was – blonde dentist assistants because one of them had been the reason why she had to call off her engagement to, of course, a dentist.

But the problem was she had had a severe problem with her bottom left wisdom tooth – it felt like it was slowly killing her. She was already twenty-two so she had thought that she wouldn’t have to worry about her teeth for at least another fifty years but apparently one of the little fuckers had to mess up her plan and force her to resolve her issue with dentists.

“How can I help you?” Asked the assistant in the waiting room and Jade sucked in her bottom lip, telling herself that this slim, beautiful and blonde dentist assistant did, in no way, resemble the naked dentist assistant she had seen in her ex boyfriend’s practise.

Jade just pointed at her left cheek and sighed before getting out her insurance card. “I got a problem with my wisdom tooth.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can fix that in no time,” the assistant smiled politely and then grabbed the card from the table between them, checking the details. “Oh, you’re older than you look – no offence.” The blonde blushed slightly and rubbed at her forehead in embarrassment. “I just meant you look younger – which is supposed to be a compliment.”

“Not a lot of people my age still struggle with wisdom teeth anymore,” Jade replied and tried not to feel annoyed. It wasn’t fair of Jade to project her hatred towards Jennifer into this young woman.

The blonde smiled and shook her head, “No, no, that wasn’t what I meant at all. We’ve had people over thirty here who had problems with them – there’s no age that saves you from them.” She let out a chuckle at that before she continued. “It’s good for me, though. If all our teeth problems stopped for a few years I wouldn’t have a job, right?”

Jade just smiled as a reply before she sat down in one of the chairs between a whining six-year old and a middle aged men with swollen cheeks. As much as her job bored her, she kind of wished now she was there instead of here.

***

 **Two**. Ice cream, he had said. Lots and lots of ice cream or at least keeping it cool some other way to make sure there wasn’t much blood flow and the wound could close soon.

Jade didn’t feel like eating anything at all. There was a hole in her mouth now and if she moved her tongue over it, she could feel it but it felt so disgusting and strange that she had ripped a bit of a tissue and stuck it to the back of her mouth to fill the void and stop herself from licking over it. It didn’t hurt very much, the narcotics were still sort of working and it felt like half of her mouth was swollen and lifeless but as weird as that felt, she was scared of what it’d feel like once the narcotics wore off and she’d have to deal with the pain of a fricking hole in her gums.

She was deciding whether she felt more in the mood for some Haagen-Dazs or Ben & Jerry’s when someone bumped into her shoulder and her head snapped around to see who it was.

“My mistake, sorry,” the blonde said and much to Jade’s surprise she recognised her as blonde dentist assistant that had checked her in and out not too long ago. “Oh, Miss Thirlwall, what a coincidence to run into you again.”

Jade just nodded her head, biting down on the tissue in her cheek but she tried to put on a smile for the blonde in order not to seem impolite. She tilted her head to the side and stretched out her finger just a little bit, pointing it at the blonde.

“Oh, I was the assistant at Dr Edwards’ practise. My name is Perrie.” She shook Jade’s hand with a huge smile. “I see you’re following the doctor’s orders,” pointing at the freezer behind Jade and they both turned to look at all the different ice cream flavours. “My personal favourite is cookie dough by Ben & Jerry’s and they’re also fair trade so it’s worth the extra money. I think I might take one home today as well.”

Jade reached forward, being the one closer to the freezer, and grabbed two tubs of Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough flavoured ice cream, handing one to the assistant and keeping the other to herself. She nodded as friendly as she could muster without uttering a single word but Perrie noticed it was time to say good bye and moved along without even looking back to see Jade wave at her.

***

 **Three**. “I can still feel a fucking hole in my gums and it’s so weird – and I can’t even eat anything on my left side ‘cause I’m scared little bits of food or whatever will get stuck in the gap and ugh, it’s disgusting,” Jade shivered all over her body as she told her colleague about her gone wisdom tooth.

“Oh, careful, customers,” Leigh-Anne warned her and nodded in the direction of the door before she plastered on her business smile and accepted the man’s keys, already walking off to park his car as Jade got the less eventful job of guiding them to their table and waiting them. She was about to start her usual welcoming speech as she recognised the female of the couple as Perrie, the dentist assistant and tilted her head to the side curiously. When she looked at the male her heart skipped a few beats as she noticed it was her dentist.

The dentist and his blonde assistant.

Jade shouldn’t feel so bitter about this but it felt like they were all the same and as if they had come here solely to make her feel more miserable about her failed relationship.

“Good evening,” she forced a smile at Perrie and Dr Edwards. “I’m Jade and I am your waitress for this evening. Would you like to sit rather in the back, where it is quieter and calmer, or more towards the front of the restaurant, where we offer a dance floor after nine with live music and closer to the bar?”

“Oh, weren’t you the young lady who had her wisdom tooth taken out a couple days ago?” The male asked and Jade wondered how the two of them had gotten together, if it was something serious or just a fling and she bit her tongue for thinking so lowly about their relationship. She had no right to think about them like this.

Instead of saying anything about the situation at hand she simply nodded her head and then ignored the subject all together, “Well, would you prefer the front or back?”

“I think the front, waddaya say, Jonnie?” Perrie asked Dr Edwards. Obviously they were on first name basis but Jade wondered if they were as open with their relationship at the practise as well. Some of Perrie’s colleagues might consider it unfair if they knew she had a thing with their boss but then again, it wasn’t her place to judge the couple. This wasn’t Jed and Jennifer, this was probably an entirely different relationship.

The male nodded and Jade led them to a table for two relatively close to the bar and the dance floor, the stage for small musicians only a few feet from them so once they arrived they could put on a show for the couple.

She handed them the menus before she told them about the day’s specials and the wines they offered like she had done it so many times and was quite proud of herself for staying so professional during the whole thing. This wasn’t her ex with his assistant but it definitely felt like it and angered her _so_ much but she was forced to keep this on a client-waitress level so she couldn’t let her feelings interfere with this.

“I think two glasses of Moet champagne for now, we’ll still decide on the food.”

“Oh God, no champagne for me, you know how easily I get tipsy. I’ll make a huge fool of myself and blabber on about silly things.” For a second Perrie looked at Jade before diving into the menu to hide the blush on her cheeks but Jade had seen it, causing a confused frown to darken her features for a few seconds. As long as they didn’t start having sex on the table Jade couldn’t really care less about Perrie’s tipsy behaviour.

“C’mon, just one glass. I mean, I’m gonna be a fucking dad! You have to celebrate that with me.”

Now Jade was even more confused. If he was trying to convince Perrie to drink a glass of champagne with him she surely couldn’t be the mother of his child – and he probably would have said “you’re gonna be a fucking mother” instead – so that could only mean he was in a relationship with someone else. Why on earth would he take his assistant out for dinner to celebrate his parenthood? If he had a baby with someone else, why would he be so loud and happy about it towards the woman he was taking out for dinner?

“Should I come back later?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Perrie grabbed Jade around the wrist before the brunette could move away in order to keep her in place. “If he insists, I’ll have a glass of champagne. He’s paying anyway.” She laughed quietly and then her grip loosened but it took longer than necessary for her to remove her fingers from around Jade’s wrist. God, Jade was really confused now.

“Okay, two glasses of Moet champagne coming right up,” she told them politely and tipped the order into her little pad as she walked towards the kitchen. As she almost reached the staff door she took a glance back at the table and saw the couple lean closer to each other over the table, talking about something quietly.

*

“She’s so reserved,” Perrie sighed and fumbled with her napkin nervously, watching as Jade carried a plate to another table she was currently waiting besides theirs. “I don’t think she’s interested.”

“Well, you gotta keep trying showing her _you_ are interested and I’m sure the rest will happen on its own accord,” Jonnie told her with some chicken stuffed to one side of his mouth so he could talk without it all falling it out. He chewed on his bite and swallowed it bigger than was probably good for him before he continued talking. “You’re a gorgeous young girl and I don’t see what could stop her from asking you out.”

“How do you know she’s even into girls? And I didn’t even know she worked her, I’ve literally seen her twice in all my life.”

Jonnie frowned now and put his knife and fork down. “Twice? I thought you saw her for the first time at the practise?”

Perrie’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she dabbed her napkin at her mouth now although she had been too nervous to eat much anyway (which was a horrible idea because now the champagne was going to show his effect way too soon and she was already on her third glass). “Well, it wasn’t really intentional but I met her at the grocery store the same day. She didn’t talk at all.”

“That was because I told her to stuff a tissue in her mouth and not open her mouth for the rest of the day, dumbass,” the male laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Come on, just talk to her! I bet she’s gonna be really nice.”

“Like I said, we can’t know for sure if she’s even into girls at all.”

“Well, then ask her.”

Perrie groaned and put her head in her hands. “Jonnie, you can’t just ask people you don’t know about their fricking sexuality. For all we know she could be a closeted lesbian and I’m sure the man who ripped out her tooth and the woman assisting him three days ago are not the first people she feels like coming out to.”

Jonnie pursed his lips, considering it for a moment but before he could say anything their conversation quickly died as Jade approached their table and collected Jonnie’s empty soup bowl. “Was it alright?” She asked him politely and he gave her a nod.

“Yes, thanks, darling,” he smiled at her. He couldn’t help but notice the surge of Jade’s eyebrows at the pet name but as soon as it had appeared it was gone already again and he tried not to laugh. She obviously didn’t like getting pet names from guys.

It didn’t occur to him, of course, that for another second she saw her ex in him especially because darling was exactly what he had always called her but how could he have known that?

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked and averted her eyes away from him, looking over at Perrie and tried to give her a smile but to her it felt more like a grimace – while Jonnie considered it a sign that he had been right and Jade would prefer an offer from Perrie rather than him.

“No, thanks, we’re good for now,” Perrie replied with a timid smile and a second later she felt the tip of Jonnie’s shoe connect with her shin. Her hand reached out under the table to grab her knee as if it would keep the sudden pain from spreading and she pressed her lips together tightly in order not to release the groan that was threatening to spill from her mouth. “Um, actually…”

“Can we have another round of champagne?” Jonnie asked Jade with a polite smile. “We’re gonna have to call a taxi at this point anyway so we might as well make use of it, right?”

Jade’s smile was tight lipped and to Jonnie it seemed as if she got tenser the more he spoke so he would try to leave the talking to Perrie from now on.

***

 **Four**. “I’m here for the check-up,” Jade told Perrie as she handed her the insurance card. The last time Jade had seen her was when Perrie and her boss turned up at the restaurant Jade worked in as a waitress and that had been four days ago now – one week since she had gotten her tooth removed.

“Oh, good morning, Miss Thirlwall.”

Jade’s smile was genuine for a second, surprised by the sudden politeness. When they had been at the restaurant she had called her by her first name but suddenly it was back to Miss Thirlwall again. “You might as well still call me Jade,” she laughed and congratulated herself for being able to let go of her grudge against her for a second. “Since we’ve already been on a first name basis.”

Perrie looked up at her and the look in the blue eyes Jade saw caused her heart to skip a beat for a second before she gathered herself and managed to smile at her as well. She couldn’t remember when she had looked at such a pretty pair of eyes before and it took her breath away.

“Um…”

“Course. My brother will see you in a minute.”

Jade turned around when she halted in her steps and then turned back around at Perrie with wide eyes. “Brother? Dr Edwards is your brother?”

Perrie frowned for a few moments before she nodded her head. “Uh, yeah. I guess we didn’t mention it? Suppose it never came up. Also, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you called him Jonnie since you’ve already been on a first name basis.”

Jade giggled and suddenly felt a whole lot lighter at the whole situation – Jonnie was in a relationship with someone else, he was going to have a baby so he took his sister out to celebrate. He wasn’t cheating on his spouse with his assistant.

“Great. That’s great,” she smiled before she sat down, waiting for her name to be called.

*

“Everything good?” Perrie asked when Jade came back out from the examination room.

The brunette smiled at her and leaned forward on the reception counter, suddenly feeling more comfortable around the blonde than she had before. She told herself it was because there was no need for her to think anymore that they were going behind the doctor’s wife’s (or whatever) back and she had felt protective because it had resembled her situation so much… but if she had been honest with herself she would’ve realised that she had also felt a slight tad jealous.

“Yes, everything is very good, thanks.”

For a moment the two of them were quiet and then both opened their mouth at the same time before they both closed them again and started laughing. “You first,” they said the exact same moment, causing them to chuckle yet again. Perrie felt she wasn’t really doing her job right now but there were barely any people here on Tuesday mornings anyway so who cared?

“Would you like to exchange phone numbers, by any chance?” Perrie was the first that dared to speak properly again after another few moments of silence.

Jade was taken by surprise but not in a negative way – it was the first time she had been asked for her number by a female and she had to admit, it made her very excited. She hadn’t ever really felt physical attraction to girls but then again she’d been with Jed since she was eighteen and had had a crush on him for at least three years but he had never reacted to her flirting considering their six year age gap.

But enough of Jed – a very attractive person had just asked her for her number and although Jade wasn’t sure whether Perrie had the intentions she thought (or secretly hoped) she had, she couldn’t deny her anticipation. It had been eleven months she had broken up with Jed so it was about time she got out into the field again.

“Sure,” she finally replied after a few seconds of silence. “I think I’ve got some more Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough left if you feel like having some together at my place or whatever once you’re finished here.”

Perrie’s smile turned into a full blown grin and Jade had to admit she was rather proud of the blush on her pale skin because _she_ had caused that and she wasn’t sure if she had ever actually made anyone blush.

***

 **Five (hundred and fifty five)**. “Ready?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Come on, let’s go then.”

“Where’s Robert?”

“Here,” Jade murmured and picked up the baby from the floor where it had been playing with its toys on top of a blanket. “I’ve got him, you go on out to the car with the pram. Have you got everything?”

“Yes, yes,” Perrie laughed and pushed the pram in front of her out of the door towards the blue van that belonged to Perrie’s brother Jonnie, Jade right behind her with the little baby boy in her arms. He was fast asleep, had been for at least half an hour now, but that was more than okay for the couple because they liked it quiet.

“Jonnie just texted me, he’s crapping his pants because all the guests are coming and his one and only son isn’t there yet,” Perrie laughed as she buckled her seat belt in on the passenger’s seat and Jade got in on the other side, baby Robert in his seat on the back.

Jade giggled as well as she turned the ignition key to start the car. “He needs to relax. As if Robert’s gonna remember any of this when he’s older anyway.”

Perrie nodded but then intervened, “But him and Caroline are going to remember. It’s _the_ day, after all.”

“What do you think,” Jade changed the subject but that had always been one of the things about her – her mind was continuously jumping from one subject to the other – “is the birth of your child or your wedding day better?”

“That’s like choosing your child, I think,” Perrie told her thoughtfully and reached out to entwine her hands with Jade’s in the brunette’s lap. They could hear the baby stir wrapped in its blankets but after taking a glance back, Jade noticed he was still fast asleep – but the longer his nap the cheerier he would be during his parents’ wedding ceremony.

“I can’t wait to do that with you some day,” Jade hummed and then her eyes widened in shock because they hadn’t talked about this yet. They hadn’t talked about children and marriage. They had exchanged their “I love you’s” months ago, they had been dating for one and a half years now but marriage… that was a whole different subject.

“Me too,” Perrie smiled at her, noticing how her girlfriend tensed up after saying those words and wanting to put her at ease, showing her that she could imagine a future with her just as much as Jade could. “Someday that’s gonna be our baby there in the back and we’re gonna be on the way to our own wedding.”

Jade smiled gratefully at her for not making it definite but not dismissing the whole idea either. They had all the time of the world, they were still young and as aunt Perrie and Jade they had a lot of time spent on the little boy.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the church in which Jonnie and his bride were going to get married in only a few more hours and just as they put Robert into the pram he opened his eyes widely and stared at the church and all the people in awe, his tiny mouth forming an ‘o’ shape at all the new things he was now gazing upon.

“There you are,” Jonnie said nervously as he spotted his sister with her girlfriend and his son and bent down to kiss him on the forehead before hugging the two females. “I’m so nervous, sorry about the text, it’s just –”

“It’s a big day,” Perrie replied with a kind smile and stroked his shoulder in order to calm him down a little. “Don’t worry; everything is going according to plan. We’re here, Robert’s here, mum and dad are here, our sister Caitlin is with Caroline right now to make sure she is all ready for the big bang and pretty much all the guests are here. All you have to do now is say yes.”

Jonnie’s shoulders relaxed visibly and he grinned at Perrie gratefully. “Thanks, Pez. I’m really just very happy today. I’m so glad to finally be able to call her my wife, you know?”

Perrie smiled at Jade for a moment before she nodded her head at Jonnie. “I’m sure you are. We’re gonna sit down now, okay, so just stay cool and relaxed, everything is gonna be fine. Love you, big bro.”

“Love you, little sis,” Jonnie told her and hugged her once more before Perrie walked off towards the right side of the room – the side of Jonnie’s family and friends – and sat down together with Jade in the front row next to her mum and dad.

Jade leaned into her as Caroline walked down the aisle, the most beautiful and radiant bride Jade had ever seen, and she felt Perrie wrap an arm around her waist, snuggling up to her and pressing a kiss to Jade’s hear. Fondly, the brunette looked up at her girlfriend and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

Perrie grinned and looked back at Caroline, who had now reached Jonnie and the love in their eyes was so intense that the blonde felt her breath taken away for a moment. Without taking her eyes off of the couple, she leaned down until her lips were almost touching Jade’s ear and then she whispered so quietly that nobody but Jade could hear, “Someday.”


End file.
